


Deorum Convertere

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: Deorum Venator [1]
Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: AH is a thing, Aether, Also fluff, Angst, It was one of the things that helped inspire this, Latin, M/M, Nether, Rating will go up, Set in Modern Times, Void/The End, a bit minecraft?, and that started me thinking, and then incorporate the four dimensions of minecraft, but not permanently, even the title is latin, fluff will probably be more towards the beginning and end, god AU, hopefully, like all but one person has their alter ego in latin, maybe death, middle will be pure angst, might kill off someone, overworld, powers, superhero/villain au, the ml inspiration is from a fic that had Plagg and Tikki as gods, the others being X-Ray and Vav regular AH and somehow the miraculous ladybug, you can bet there will be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has always been different, and not in the bad kind of way. He was blessed by a god that hasn't been seen or heard from since the devastating Tri War, and he's not the only one. There are three other's like him, one being his best friend and roommate Ray, the other two puppets of Domnus, a sorcerer obsessed with controlling all dimensions. Long kept secrets will be exposed, and everything will fall to peices if they can't come together to fight one of their own.</p><p>*Completely Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How This All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's backstory
> 
> Ray's backstory.
> 
> Basically just a chapter to set everything up

Gavin was not a regular kid, he was different from his peers. Now, it wasn't that he had a mental problem, Gods no, he was blessed. Now, I bet you're wondering what that means, it's simple actually, one of the four dimensional Gods had chosen the male and gave him a unique skill set. There was only one problem though, the Gods abandoned humanity and all other sentient life after the Tri War. That was a long time ago, at least a few millennia, that the humans had to deal with their problems and sort shit out. So, Gavin was a bump in the road. Why, after all these millennia, would the gods suddenly take interest in humanity again? Perhaps Gavin was the first human born to finally appease the Gods, or perhaps it was a mistake. Either way, his powers have always been kept a secret.

Gavin's parents first learned of his powers when he was two. The child was playing with his toys, giggling happily, amused by some unknown thing. His parents, wanting to see what amused their child so much walked over to investigate. Gavin had thrown one of his toys into the air and was know watching as it fell slowly, defying gravity. His mother gasped, causing the baby to look over and the toy to fall at regular speed again and clatter to the ground. The baby could sense his parents shock, and he didn't like that. He sniffled and began to cry, worried he had done something bad. 

His parents knew the tales, knew that their child was blessed, that this confirmed all the legends they've always been told. But they had no idea on how to manage their son's power. Why would they? A blessed one hadn't existed since the war. They were filled with worry as their son grew, managing to be able to hide what he was gifted with; Time, Empathy, and Telepathy. Then the knock came.

It was early in the morning, the air cool and crisp from the fact it was mid Autumn of his 12th year of school, 11th grade for you americans. Gavin was getting ready for school, trying blink away the blinding auras that he could naturally see. He went to the door and stopped, confused by the aura he saw behind the door. It was a swirling aura. Now that was weird as auras tended to act mor like static, clinging to a person or object, but this aura was not clinging, it was swirling around whoever was behind the door, it was diverging from the person. His aura was the only other aura like that that he had ever seen. So Gavin opened the door, revealing a man to be in his late thirties. 

"Hello, I'm Geoff Ramsey, a sorcerer, and you are gifted from the God of Void." The man, Geoff, said. Gavin slammed the door in his face, completely shocked. He heard a yell of annoyance from outside. How could that man know about him, that he was blessed! And how the hell did he know by which God! He didn't even know which God gave him his powers! After a few minutes of panic he let the man in.

It turned out Geoff was a lot older then late thirties. He was a few millennia old, having been part of the Tri War, watched as the God of Void forced the warring Gods into submission. Knew exactly when the Gods disappeared, claimed he knew why, but refused to tell Gavin it. It also turned out that Gavin was the only person blessed by the gods, a kid named Ray was blessed by the god of OverWorld/Earth. Geoff offered to help him train, help him understand his power, give him a place he felt like he could belong. It was no surprise that Gavin accepted this offer.

Gavin still had to go to school, Geoff made sure of that, but in the evenings after homework and when the day was done he would train with Geoff and the Puerto Rican, becoming fast friends with Ray. They got to know each other, their strengths and weaknesses, help each other grow. They both also discovered they had this weird pocket dimension, a place they could store things. If you had to judge, somehow Gavin's was a bit larger than Ray's, but perhaps that was due to the powers that Void had blessed him with. 

Ray knew he was different, knew that not everyone had the ability to see in different ways like him. He could list at least four different ways he could see in that wasn't the everyday vision humans had; X-Ray, UltraViolet, Radiation, and Molecular. It was the last one that perhaps saved his family when he was five. 

It had been a normal day by all standards, Ray had played with the other kids, completely destroying them at hide and seek. But now it was night and Ray was unable to get sleep like always and it was probably midnight and he was still trying to just turn them all off when he saw it. It was a cloud of molecules that reminded him of what people exhaled, but it was missing something. Ray didn't like the look of this strange gas, and it was seeping through more and more. 

Ray got out of bed and went to get his momma, finding that there was a lot more of the gas in his mom's room then his room. He began to panic when his mom wouldn't wake up. Ray ran to the phone and called 911 and told them that his mom wasn't waking up in a panic. Within five minutes they were there and wheeling his mom out, saying something about a carbon monoxide build up, and that he was lucky. They took him to a nice lady's house that he stayed with until his mom got out of the hospital. All these years later, he knew that without his powers, he and his mom would have died, so he was thankful to which ever god gave him his powers.

Now the whole extra vision wasn’t the only power the Puerto Rican had at his disposal. He also had the ability to run at speeds up to 100 miles per hour, though he was a bit wary about testing it, afraid that he would run into something or trip and he’d be dead. His last, and most powerful power was the fact he could shoot lazers from his eyes. Another thing he was wary about using, nit wanting to burn down the city from a simple accident. So he tried his best to suppress those powers, doing a relatively good job.

He was 14 when he met Geoff. Geoff was different than most people, he could tell by looking at him and the way the man carried himself. It was like he'd seen a lot of shit and deal with none of your sass. When Geoff spotted him and had a look of surprise before going over, bringing a proposition that changed his forever. Of course Ray accepted, wanting to learn how to use the powers that he was blessed with from the God of the OverWorld. And a year later, he met Gavin.

They two of them made a wonderful team. They seemed to work in a perfect tandem after about six months. Geoff said it was incredible, while the two boys just played it off as just the fact it seemed their powers complimented each other. Gavin was a more defensive fighter while Ray was offensive. They covered each other weak points. They were a team.

The only real problem was that Gavin lived in England and Ray lived in America. The only reason they were training together was the fact that Geoff could link them in their dreams. It was a bit frustrating that they didn’t know their partners in real life. But Geoff said he had a solution and that they should go on with their lives.

So they did, Gavin and Ray doing their own things, making their way in the world. RoosterTeeth rose up, and then Achievement Hunter followed. Soon, Gavin had a reason to be living in the states, working as the newest Achievement Hunter, sure he and Ray had to pretend they knew nothing about each other, but finally they were face to face. Everything was going rather smoothly. Then two villains showed up, Ursus and Vagabond. Gavin and Ray had been shell shocked, but knew what they had to do. They threw together a rough disguise and stopped the Villains. That was the day they became Aevum and Velox. 

The two of them play games by day, and fight crime by night. With the help of Geoff, they learn to handle their powers and get better, determined to put a stop to the masked villains and their master, Domnus. Gavin and Ray are determined to fight, to prove the gods they were right in choosing them. To prove to themselves that they’re worthy.


	2. The First Inklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin psyches himself up to ask a certain gent out.

Gavin took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today would be the day. Today would be the day he asked him out. Gavin stared at his reflection, mentally giving himself a pep talk. He could hear Ray waking up in the other room, see his aura swirling more and feel his mind fade into consciousness. Gavin fixed his hair and took another deep breath to still his nerves. He took one last look in the mirror and gave himself a nod. He could do it. He would ask him today. 

He left his room and went into the kitchen of the flat he shared with his partner in crime or well, in their case, justice. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of milk for on the side. It was just one of his quirks, he couldn't stand soggy cereal it was almost as bad as soggy bread. Almost, nothing was worse than soggy bread, nothing. Ray walked in, still, in his pajamas.

"Seriously? You didn't make me breakfast?" Ray said as he got his own bowl cereal. Gavin just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not your maid Ray. You can make your own food." He said in response, drinking the last of his milk. He put his dishes in the sink and looked at the time.

"Ray, we're going to be late if you don't hurry." Gavin said anxiously. 

"Well they don't call me Velox for no reason." The Puerto Rican said with a wink, finishing his food and speeding off to his room, coming back four seconds later fully dressed and ready for work.

"No need to show off." The British said jokingly. He checked to make sure they had everything and they were off. They did have to take a detour around a demolished building and Gavin couldn't help but grimace, the memories of the night before playing in his head. Hopefully where ever Vagabond was he was still feeling being thrown into that building. 

They got to work a bit late, but they could easily bluff it off as the fact that there was a detour in their path they didn't know about and that neither of them could drive. When they walked into the achievement hunter office Gavin noticed that Ryan was not at his desk and deflated slightly. Ray noticed his friend's deflation and sent Gav an encouraging thought. 

It'll be fine Vav! You can tell him tomorrow. Gavin just shook his head. He had only barely got himself psyched up to tell Ryan today, he didn't think he'd be able to do it again tomorrow, if Ryan was even back at work tomorrow. He went over and sat in his seat, starting to get all the arbitrary editing out of the way. About fifteen minutes later the door to the office opened, one Ryan Haywood coming into the office.

"Sorry I'm late. I slept over my alarm because I had a really late night last night." The Gent said sheepishly as he took his seat. Gavin could feel Ray's eyes on him, could hear the younger lad's excited thoughts, urging Gavin to go ask Ryan. Gavin bit his lip and shook his head. He wasn't going to ask now. But he would ask today. Eventually..... 

Pretty soon it was lunch and Geoff, Michael, and Jack were going out to Taco Bell while Ray was just going to Burger King. That left Gavin and Ryan alone in the room. Gavin knew what Geoff and Ray were doing, trying to get him and Ry alone so that Gavin could do what he had been trying to do for a month, and Gavin didn't know if he should be thankful or pissed at them. He choose to wait until after he asked, that way if it went south, he could just blame them. He took a calming breath and turned to face Ryan, who was still at his computer editing.

"Hey, uh, Ryan?" Gavin said, causing said man to jump in surprise, having thought everyone cleared out. Ryan turned around to look at Gavin, taking his headphones off.

"Yeah Gav?" The older man asked, a slight inquisitive look on his face. Gavin had to still his emotions, as he formed the words he'd been trying to ask.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date. As more than friends you know?" He asked. Ryan looked shocked and Gavin's heart fell. Of course Ryan didn't like him that way. Of course this was a fruitless question. Stupid stupid Gavin!

"I-I mean you don't have to and I don't want this to make things awkward between us. I'm really sorry I even asked Ryan. I'll just be going back to my work." He said before turning to go back to his computer, refusing to let the tears that wanted so desperately to flow come. But before he could take his seat he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Gavin, I would really like to go out on a date with you." Ryan said simply, causing Gavin to turn around, his eye wide.

"R-Really? That's wonderful! Thank you so much! Would tomorrow around eight work for you?" Gavin said happily, causing Ryan to chuckle softly.

"That would be perfect Gav. I'm looking forward to it." The older man said smiling softly. Gavin gave Ryan a small hug, happy that this seemed to be going right.

"I'm looking forward to it as well." He said before going to his seat, happily going back to his editing. About a half hour later the other hunters came in, Ray plopping a bag of food next to Gav. Gavin gave his friend a sheepish smile and a small thanks as he began to eat the chicken and fries. The rest of the day came and went in a flash, and soon it was time for everyone to head home. Gav happily gathered his things and set out for home with Ray.

"So, you finally ask him?" Ray asked as soon as the two of them were about a block away.

"Mhm! We have a date for tomorrow at eight!" Gavin said happily to his friend. Ray laughed and patted Gavin's back.

"About time you asked him! Pretty sure the sexual tension between you two was never gonna fade." Ray said with a laugh, causing Gavin to squawk and push him away. 

"But hey, Congrats dude. You're gong to have a wonderful date tomorrow." Ray said to his friend, and before Gav could answer, there was a crash and the distinct sounds of panic. They instantly nodded to each other and switched into their outfits, another handy perk from their pocket dimensions. 

"Let's do this." Ray said and together they took off in the direction of the screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided on the FreeWood.
> 
> I'm also drawing the designs of what i envision the alter egos outfits are and I'm going to be uploading Aevum and Velox next chapter.


	3. To Fight The Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav and Ray fight their 'archrivals'.
> 
> Wounds are acquired.

Gavin was now in Aevum mode as he arrived on scene of the screams with Velox. His mask was on firmly and hood pulled up, masking his face, making him somewhat distinguishable from his civilian counterpart. Sure, if you took the time to look at everything from an unbiased position, you'd probably be able to connect the dots. But luckily he lived in Austin, instead of a small town, there were hundreds of thousands of possible candidates in the city alone, and with Velox's super speed, they could say they were from a town close to Austin if they really wanted to throw the media off. As Gavin looked around he saw Ursus and Vagabond at the end of the street, clearly waiting for them. Vagabond was also using his telekinesis to hold a few civilians in a huge bird cage above them, at the sight of the two superheroes he put them down gently. (Gavin honestly always found it weird that neither villain purposely caused harm to anyone but the heroes. I mean sure, they destroyed buildings and shit, but that was usually during their fights and all civilians had managed to escape or get to safety. They did not have a single casualty to their name.)

"Aevum, Velox. So nice of you two to finally join us! We were worried that you had finally given up." Vagabond all but purred out, his voice coming out as if he was partially sincere. Another thing, Ursus never talked, then again Gavin did all the talking for him and Ray, but at least they were connected through telepathy.

"Of course we came, we'll always come to stop you assholes!" Gavin said, slipping into his perfected american accent, another counter measure to throw anyone of the trail of Gavin=Aevum. I mean Gavin was clearly British, and Aevum was clearly american, so hopefully that would help but distance between the two of them, and so far it had. 

"Well until we kill one of you two. Ursus, go." Vagabond said before nodding to Ursus. The bear pelt wearing man took a step forward and let out a fearsome growl, which caused the civilians to cry out in fear and Gavin and Ray to grab a hold of their weapons. Ray had dual daggers along with his lazer eyes and gavin had a dagger and his bow. Unlike Ray, gavin hid all his things in his pocket void, which was useful in case he ever needed them in his civilian form. (Not that he would, but he was paranoid.) Instead of going for his sword as he usually did, Ursus began to shake violently. Gavin threw a wide eyes look over to Ray. He never transforms this early! Ray thought frantically to Gav, worry showing clearly across his face, despite his stoic expression. 

Ursus let out another roar, more feral this time. He was no longer the bear pelted man, but now a massive grizzly bear. If that wasn't bad enough, he wasn't the size of a regular bear, no he was much larger, standing at least 6 feet on all fours. Gavin gulped and flicked his wrist, intending to catch the bear in a slomotion bubble, but Ursus was already on the move. Ray charged at Ursus, sending a quick go get Vagabond to Gav. Gavin nodded and ran at Vagabond.

Vagabond was waiting for the void gifted hero's attack, easily deflecting his arrows into a building before the two of the clashed. They traded blow for blow while Ray battled the bear form Ursus. It always seemed the two sides were evenly matched (or that Vagabond and Ursus held back to make fights more fair, but why would you do that?) and that this would be declared a stalemate when two things happened at once. Vagabond's staff suddenly became a scythe, blade coming out of nowhere, and Ursus managed to catch Ray's foot. Gavin heard a loud scream and a snap and looked over to his friend, Ray's ankle was twisted pretty badly. At the same time he turned, Vagabond swung his scythe, catching Gavin's side.

"Ah!" He let out a small scream of pain and raised his hands, sending out a busrt so powerful Vagabond was frozen in place. Ursus saw this and growled and started to charge, forgetting about a certain lazer eyed Puerto Rican. Ray shot a blast that knocked Ursus down and forced him to change back. Ursus knew the fight was lost and so just grabbed Vagabond and left. Gavin let out a sigh and released the trapped people before going to ray, hand over his wound.

"We should get home Velox." He said, careful to say his friend's alter ego's name as there was still a chance of being over heard.

"Gonna have walk, ankle's broken preety badly..." Ray sighed out as Gavin helped him up. Together they limped off and switched to their civilian clothes before returning home. Gavin opened the door and got ray inside and set him up on the couch before checking his own wound and wincing. There was a lot of blood lost, as evidenced by the large red stain on his shirt. He threw off his shirt and git the first aid kit. He went over and sat by Ray.

"You take of my wound while I reset your ankle?" Gavin asked his friend he looked over an gasped.

"Jesus Gavin! What happened to you!" Ray said in surprise as he looked over the Brit's wound.

"Nothing that big, didn't know that Vagabond got an update to his staff and that it could turn into a scythe, he got me as I was turning to look at you after Ursus got you." Gavin said with a shrug. I mean the wound wasn't that big of a deal unless it got infected. It'll probably be healed by the time he woke up. Ray sighed and shook his head and began muttering in latin. 

"You know we both understand latin, right?" Gavin asked his friend.

"I know." Ray said before giving Gavin his foot. "It's only a simple fracture, all you have to do is splint it." Gavin nodded to Ray, trusting his friend's word, not sensing any hint of untruthfulness in his voice. Gavin put Ray's ankle in a splint and wrapped it. Gavin then lay down on his side to let Ray take care of his wound. He hissed softly as he felt Ray swabbing at the wound and cleaning it before wrapping it in bandages.

"You should be good to go Vav. Hopefully it'll be healed by morning." Gavin sat uo and nodded to Ray. 

"Yeah, hopefully mate. I say we eat and then go to sleep." 

"You had me at the words eat." Gavin smiled and shook his head, deciding to make an easy meal of shell and cheese with tuna. The two ate, Gavin pondering why the two villains had decided to attack two days in a row, they never did that.... Could they be getting ready for something big? Gavin hoped not. He cleaned his dishes and said goodnight to ray before collapsing into his bed, sleep claiming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look who's using her RTStuck skin!
> 
> And I do have Aevum and Velox done, as well as Ursus. I'm in the middle of drawing Vagabond and I just decided I'll upload them all at once.


	4. The Cracks Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say dream are the key to the subconcious, not so much with Gavin.
> 
> He learns some important information about the opposition.

Dreams for Gavin were always weird, even before he was training with Geoff and Ray in them. He always had dreams of this weird place with cream colored stoned and a never ending black and purple sky. He could feel this place was important, and he would always here a girl's soft voice speaking to him, pleading with him, though he never remembered about what. Then he started training with Geoff and Ray and the dreams stopped. Even when they didn't have training, he was never taken back to the place. 

Now his dreams focused on events, events that he would see within his real life. He would dream his future. At first it weirded him out, until he learned it was only a natural progression of his powers. That and the dreams only happened every now and then. So when in the world of dreams he was in a dimly lit hall with interspaced torches with a hooded male sitting on a throne of bloodied gold, he panicked. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was only supposed to be able to see his future, not some random strangers! But maybe this wasn't a random stranger, maybe he knew the person on the throne? No. It didn't remind him of anyone he knew. At Least he hoped he didn't. He heard a door open from behind and turned around to look, seeing one weary Vagabond walk into the room, Ursus behind him.

"Domnus. We-" Gavin felt a jolt run through his body. So this was the sorcerer that controlled the two villains that terrorized the city.

"You failed. I know. I saw. Pathetic fools. I should have gotten these 'superheroes' instead of you scum." The man growled out, his voice rough and scratchy, yet vaguely familiar.

"We're sorry Domnus. We didn't mean to fail. We went all out." Vagabond said, lifting his own hooded head to stare at the man, Domnus, but not enough for Gavin to see the face underneath. 

"Like you gave your all the last few times? We both know that is a lie Vagabond. We both also know what happens when you lie to me." Domnus growled out, standing up from his throne. Ursus immediately stepped in front of Vagabond, sword in hand, ready to defend his partner.

"You also know I can easily kill you Domnus. So I suggest stepping back." Ursus growled out, another shock to Gavin. He had assumed the the bear man was just a mute because he had never once spoken, and that if the man did have a voice, it would be rough and more bearish, but it was more soft with a small warning growl to it. 

"This isn't over. You two will never be free, and Aevum and Velox will never trust you. You will be mine to control till the end of time." Domnus growled out before he was gone. Vagabond let out a small sigh and turned Ursus around to face him.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it." Vagabond said with a small glare before shaking his head.

"It looked like you were going to let him beat you up! How is that handling it!" Ursus said angrily, staring at Vagabond intently.

"I would have been fine. Wouldn't have been the first time...." Vagabond said, mumbling the last part, causing Ursus to stiffen up.

"Seriously! Why didn't you tell me!" 

"Because, you would have tried fighting Domnus.... And we both know how well that works...." The older man said with a sigh.

"So what if he has our souls on a string! We should go find another fucking sorcerer and get them to free us! Hell! Id'd imagine Aevum and Velox have a sorcerer helping them! Or at the very fucking least shielding them from the bitch." Ursus said angrily.

"But would they even trust us? We've wrecked havoc on the city more time than I can count, we've almost killed them multiple times! There's no way they would trust us!" Vagabond said to Ursus, straightening up.

"Yeah so? Didn't Domnus say a while back that one of them was an empath? They'd be able to tell we were telling the truth!" The bear pelted man said, desperation leaking in his voice.

"If Domnus was telling the truth.... But would they even let us talk?"

"We won't know unless we try dude." Ursus said, placing his gloved hand on Vagabond's shoulder.

"You're right Mic-" "GAVIN WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" Gavin startled up and clutched his ever rapidly beating heart. He almost got a name! A real fucking name for Ursus and Ray woke him the up! The Brit glared at his partner and got out of bed.

"That was a rather important dream Ray!" Gavin growled out as he got his clothes out for the day.

"Were you kissing Ryan in that dream?" Ray said jokingly, clearly not seeing what Gavin was (then again Gavin had just woken up and Ray wasn't in his dream). 

"No! It was a vision. It had Vagabond, Ursus, and Domnus." Gavin said, his tone strangely serious. Ray stopped his chuckling and stared at Gavin, trying to determine whether or not he was lying.

"You're being serious. Well shit. What was it about?" Ray asked, sitting down as Gavin shrugged off his shirt, the gash he had sustained yesterday was nothing more than an pink line across his side, and pulled on his SloMo Guys shirt. 

"Well it was in the really creepy torch lit room and there was a throne at one end that was made out of bloodstained gold and this hooded man was sitting on it. Then Vagabond and Ursus walked in and Vagabond started talking with the man, calling him Domnus. Then Domnus accused them of not trying and Vagabond said they were. But Domnus said it was a lie and got up to punish him, but Ursus stepped in, the dude can actually talk, and got Domnus to go away and spare Vagabond for a moment. Then they were talking, apparently they don't want to do this but have to because Domnus has their hearts on a string? Ursus wants them to tell us so we can free them, but Vagabond is afraid we'll attack first. And just as Vagabond was saying Ursus's real name you woke me up. All I got was Mic." Gavin said, taking a deep breath as he finished his explanation, taking the air into the lungs.

"Okay, wow. That's. Do you know if that's a true vision? Maybe Domnus is fucking with your head." Ray said after he took it all in. Gavin shook his head voraciously.

"No. It was too real. To palpable. Plus he would need a form of telepathy to mess with me head, and that can only be granted by the gods, Domnus is a sorcerer and you know how well sorcerers and Gods got along." Gavin said to his friend, as he quickly changed pants. One thing about being superheroes together, they had to be okay with undressing in front of each other for if they ever got a really bad wound the other needed to attend to.

"So what do we do?" Ray said as the duo walked out of Gav's room.

"We tell Geoff and see what he thinks." Gavin said. With Ray's Speed and Gavin's manipulation of time fields they got there barely on time. They pulled Geoff aside and told him about Gavin's dream vision. Geoff looked deeply disturbed by this and looked Gavin square in the eye.

"Gavin, if what you're saying is true, then Domnus is using some of the more volatile black magic. If anything goes wrong, he could easily destroy their souls on accident. You need to find out if your vision was true. You need to speak with Vagabond." Geoff said voice full of warning. Gavin simply nodded. Next fight. Next fight he would speak telepathically with Vagabond and find out exactly what was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit later than I like to post, so I'm sorry about not posting yesterday, but here it is! Aslo I lost my sketch of Vagabond and I spent all weekend trying to find it. I'll probably have to redraw it.
> 
> But here the other three are!  
> http://rogue-sylph.tumblr.com/post/140344628663/ursus-velox-and-aevum-from-my-fanfic-deorum


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin antagonizes over his date with Ryan
> 
> Ray Decides Gav needs a new outfit.
> 
> Fuck supervillains attacking after a nice date

Gavin had trouble focusing all day at work for two reasons. The first was the dream, and the second was the fact he and Ryan were going out on a date, tonight. The Brit would nervously glance at the Gent every now and then, and the time Ryan caught him, he would just smile at him, sending butterflies rampant in his stomach. How was he going to be able to last a night with him? He wouldn't be able to. He'd end up making a complete fool of himself, or accidentally tell Ryan about his powers. This date could only go wrong. Maybe he should call it off? But if he did, he'd never have a chance like this again. He'd probably lose Ryan....

But the Brit had no time to ponder his troubles, having to record a few things and then needing to get his editing done, and before long it was time to leave. Gavin gathered his things and shuffled out of the office behind Ray, the duo beginning to walk home. Gavin stayed silent, his mind fretting and creating different scenarios on how the dat might turn out. Like what if in his nervousness he loses control of his powers and accidentally freezes time? What if he accidentally taps into Ryan's mind and finds out this was only a pity date? 

Ray looked over and could see his friends inner turmoil and sighed softly. Gavin was going to worry himself to death over this little thing, or end up backing out with a piss poor excuse like the flu or something. That was something Ray would not allow his partner in justice to do. So with a smirk Ray grabbed Gavin's hand and began to pull him off, eliciting a surprised squawk from the male.

"R-Ray! What are you doing!" Gavin said in surprise as Ray dragged him away from their apartment.

"We need to get you ready for your big date Gavin! We can't have you chickening out now, can we?" Ray said with a small smirk. Gavin made bird noises as Ray continued to drag him to a clothes store, releasing the Brit's arm when they got in.

"Okay. Lets get you an outfit." Ray said to his friend.

"Ray! I have clothes at home! We don't need to do this!" The empath said, trying to get out of the store they were in.

"Sure, but I want to do this for you. After all, you're my best friend, and this could be the first of many dates!" Ray said, taking Gavin away from the door. The bit pouted but let Ray take him and show him a variety of clothes. Gavin was not happy with any of this, just wanting to go home and hide in a blanket pile. Though he did try on a few out fits to humor Ray.

"This one is perfect Gavin!" Ray said when Gavin walked out of the fitting room.

"Do you really think so?" Gavin said, looking himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly, a light green tee that made his eyes pop out, a black sweatshirt, and black fingerless gloves. (It was winter and he liked the way the gloves felt.) 

"Oh absolutely! It looks as if it was made for you Vav! Now go get changed out of that so we can buy it for you big date~" Ray said teasingly. Gavin blushed softly and went and changed back into his regular clothes, the chosen articles draped over his arm as he exited. The duo went and paid for the clothes and began to head home.

"Oh wow, we were in there a while." Gavin said as he checked the time on his phone, he still two and a half hours before his date with Ryan. Then a single thought caused him to panic.

"Ray, I have absolutely no idea where to go tonight." Gavin said, barely concealing the panic in his voice. Ray just looked at Gavin and shook his head.

"Of course. Why don't you go to the Alamo? You both can see a movie and have dinner at the same time. It also eliminates the need to force small talk between you two." Ray suggested, his voice a nice deadpan. The Alamo wasn't such a bad idea. Yeah, but what movie? There were quite a few that they could go see. Gavin pulled out his phone once again and went to the Alamo's website, browsing what movies were playing as they walked. 

When they reached their house Gavin finally decided on Eddie the Eagle. It seemed like an interesting enough movie. (The fact that it dealt with British history had nothing to do with his choice. He swears.) He set out the clothes on his bed and was practically was bouncing off the walls. The minutes ticked by way to slowly for the male, and he was tempted to use his powers to make time go faster, but that would be abusing his powers and he didn't feel like getting lectured by Geoff, again.

Finally it was time, Gavin was in his new outfit and ready to go. He went to the door and opened it. He walked out and two the front door of the complex, to find one Ryan Haywood at the door. Gavin immediately felt his face heat up as he quickly scanned the gent. Ryan had a plain white tee shirt and regular jeans. His hair was tousled lightly and Gavin could see how once upon a time the male had been a model. Green eyes met blue and Gavin looked down blush growing. Oh my god, I'm acting like a teenage girl. 

"Hey Gav, you didn't say where we were going or if you were going to meet me at my house, so I uh, just came here. I hope that's all right." Ryan said softly, not quite looking at the Brit. 

"It's completely fine mate. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Rye-Bread." Gavin said, finally drawing his eyes away from the ground. 

"It's fine Gavin." The man said with a small smile. Gavin smiled back, feeling slightly calmer now.

"I thought we'd go to The Alamo, see a movie and get dinner." Gavin said, slightly nervous Ryan wouldn't like it.

"That's perfect. What movie are we seeing?" The gent asked.

"Eddie the Eagle. If you don't want to see that we can watch a different movie though!" Gavin said quickly, eliciting a chuckle from Ryan.

"No, that's completely fine Gav. Let's go, I can drive us." Gav nodded and got into the passenger seat of the car. The chatted idly, some of Gavin's fears melting away. They got to the theatre and got their tickets and found their seats. The two both ordered nice meals and got their sodas delivered before the movie started. 

Gavin watched the movie with intrigue, the brit enthralled by Eddie's story. Ryan more watched Gavin than the movie, happy his date was enjoying himself on their date. When the food arrived he alerted Gavin who ate, eyes never once leaving the screen. Ryan ate his own meal, some sort of pasta meal. All too soon the movie was over and it was time to leave. 

"That was an interesting movie." Ryan said after they were outside the theatre.

"It really was! To think he went through all that to prove himself and achieve his dreams." Gavin said happily, momentarily this was a date. They walked back to the car in happy silence. Before Gavin could get in the car Ryan stopped him. Gavin stared at the gent with curious eyes. Ryan leaned down slightly and captured Gavin in a kiss. Gavin kissed back, whining softly when the Gent pulled away. Gavin's head was filled with confusing thoughts. Did that mean Ryan liked him as a lot kore than a friend? What did this entail for their relationship in the future? Were they boyfriends now? That last thought sent a wave of butterflies through him. 

Meanwhile Ryan had already made his way into the driver's seat of his car and honked slightly, startling Gavin from his thoughts. The brit jumped and got in, a major blush forming on his face. What did he say now? What did they do? Should he wait for Ryan to make the first move? Or should he? I mean he was the one who asked Ryan out and not the other way around. 

"So um.... Ryan?" Gavin said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" The older man said, not taking his eyes off the road, his cheeks carrying his own blush.

"Are we um...."

"Boyfriends?" 

"Yeah...." Gavin said, waiting with bated breath.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Gavin." Ryan said, giving the brit a quick smile before going back to driving. Gavin grinned at that. Ryan was his boyfriend. He had an actual relationship with the man besides being a friend. That filled the Brit with extreme happiness.

"Good. Thank you Rye-Bread." 

"Of course." Ryan said, and within a few minutes they were at Gavin's apartment and it was time for goodbyes. Ryan gave Gavin another kiss and just as they were about to part, there was an loud crash a few yards down the street. Gavin turned his head to see a lone Ursus standing in the middle of the street and a certain Puerto Rican slammed into a building. Gavin's eye went wide. Ray took on Ursus and probably Vagabond on by himself?! He was an idiot. He could barely feel Ryan dragging him away from the fight as a few people ran from the danger zone.but he did notice when they got separated. Gavin panicked and looked around, unable to see him. He bit his lip and slunk off to an alley, quickly changing and running back out to the fight, seeing Ray blast Ursus with a lazer attack. 

The Brit arrived and sent a glare at the surprised Puerto Rican, just as Vagabond arrived on the scene. Gavin scanned the man, he seemed to be tenser than usual and mad at Ursus. Then Gavin remembered what he needed to do, so he let his mind wander and connected himself temporarily with Vagabond.

Vagabond, listen to me. I had a vision. It looked like after one of our fights and you were talking to Domnus. He said he had your souls on a leash. If that is the case, then we can help. We have our own sorcerer, he can help you both undo the spell. Gavin sent to the 'Villain', British accent very clear in his thoughts. It wasn't like speaking where he could mask it with an american accent, thoughts were you without barriers. Vagabond looked surprised as he stared at the Brit, maybe in shock of the fact he contacted him, or he was british, or that he knew. Gavin didn't know. Turned out, it was none of them.

Gavin? Was sent back, shaky, and he could see Vagabond's aura shift to one of fear. H-How did Vagabond know, and why does he sound so familliar? And then he realized it. He realized exactly who Vagabond was.

"Ryan....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How may of you predicted this, please raise your hands. Everyone? Good.
> 
> Sorry this is late, but i lost all my muse and I wanted to get a lot done this chapter. It's almost two thousand words! This is one of my longest so far!
> 
> Oh and have any of you seen Eddie the Eagle? I have and i thought it was amazing.


	6. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin have a nice battle chat
> 
> Gavin Tells Ray the truth

Of course it was Ryan. Why would it be anyone else? Why couldn't Gavin be cut a break for once. But, looking back, it all made perfect sense. Various times Ryan had to call off whenever he wasn't feeling good, or had some minor injury. It was more times than not all because of Gavin. Now that the gears in his hand were turning, he could see some other signs directing him towards the Bear pelted Ursus's identity. Things like missing days of work due to some 'illness' or 'minor' burns. Ursus was one Michael Jones. 

Gavin felt his resolve harden, he had to free Ryan and Michael. How could he not? They were his friends, he loved Ryan. He couldn't let them be forced into using their blessings against their will. He drew his dagger and charged at Ryan. This snapped the older man out of whatever trance he had to counter with his staff. Gavin could tell Ryan was holding back, I mean they had numerous fights before and this was nothing compared to what it was normally like. Though he could only see the what wasn't covered by hood, Gavin could see his aura and could see that his opponent was upset.

Ryan Ryan was startled at this, and pain trembled through his aura, hurting Gavin as well. Me and Velox are going to free you and Micool from Domnus. I swear even if that's the last thing I do, you will be free. Gav sent to him, sparking hope and confusion in the other's aura.

But how did you know? Gavin could hear him hesitantly ask as he turned his staff into a scythe and swung at you. The brit nimbly avoided it by hoping back.

Once you figure out who I was, it wasn't hard to see you as Vagabond, and then with the wheels still turning I figured out that Micool was Ursus. Ryan nodded softly at this, the 'fight' with him still carrying on. He spared a glance over at Ray and Michael to see that Ray and Michael were pretty evenly matched. Ryan took this as a chance to telepathically 'slam' Gav against a wall. The hit honestly looked worse than it felt, Ryan didn't have the heart to actually harm Gavin. 

I'm going to take a stab and say that Velox is Ray. Ryan thought to Gavin, stunning the lad. Of course Ryan would be able to figure it out. 

Yeah. Yeah he is. Ray must have seen Ryan slam Gav into a wall because next thing the Brit saw was a lazer beam shoot across the street and slam into Ryan, throwing him away. Gavin had to bite back a cry. Focus! He could see how Ryan was doing after the battle. They were supposed to be fighting. Gav saw Ryan get up and motion to Michael.

Tell Ray, I'm telling Michael. Ryan said before the two of them left. Gavin could only take a shaky breath as he got up and walked over to Ray, a small limp in his step.

"Let's go home." He said softly, limping slightly towards the apartment Ray wordlessly following him. By the time they arrived at the apartment his limp was gone.

"So what happened between you and Vagabond Gav." Ray asked, sitting on the couch. Gavin sighed and plopped himself down beside the Puerto Rican. 

"I now know who they are. Just don't freak out okay?" The brit said, causing Ray to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, lay it on me bro."

"Ryan and Micool." Ray looked startled at this sudden revelation.

"Dude, please be shitting me." He said, a small pleading note in his voice. The England native shook his head softly. Ray took a deep breath and looked like he was about to punch a wall.

"So, what you're saying is that you possible boyfriend and the other part of team lads are being forced to do whoever the hell this Domnus guy's dirty work?" Ray asked the rage, barely contained in his voice. 

"Yeah. Basically." Gavin said, slightly afraid of what his friend might do. 

"Okay. Okay. Let's find the fucker who decided to mess with our friends and teach them a lesson." Ray growled out. Gavin was glad he wasn't destroying anything. Ray had a tendency of doing that when he was angry. Just look at their old apartment. A quick look at the clock showed you it was eleven o' clock. 

"We should get to bed Ray. We have work tomorrow." Gavin said, already heading to bed.

"You go. I'm going out to blow off some steam." Ray said, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Be careful mate." The brit said before the Puerto Rican left. Gavin sighed and went into his room, throwing off his clothes and quickly tugging his night clothes onto his body before collapsing into bed. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him.

 

Gavin woke up in a cold sweat, a whimper stuck in his throat. The dream plaguing his mind, unable to get it to go away. Jack had these large ginger wings, but they were singed, burned, and broke. The Gent was also chained to some unknown source. The moment he noticed Gavin he started yelling for him to get out of there, that He would find Gavin, that He would take Gavin's powers if he stayed. Then a dark force swept over the room, chilling Gavin to the bone. That was when Gavin woke up.

Gavin got out of his bed and checked the time, four am. Gavin sighed softly, knowing he wasn't getting any more sleep. He went into the kitchen area and made himself a hot chocolate. He took the beverage and went to the couch and flipped the tv on, putting it on low and just mindlessly watching it until Ray woke up.

After a few hours the Puerto Rican stumbled out of his room and looked over at Gavin before getting himself some food. Gavin got up and walked over, getting himself some as well.

"Gav, you look like hell." Ray said bluntly.

"Couldn't get any sleep mate." Gavin responded, holding back a yawn. Ray nodded to the brit and the two ate in silence. Gavin placed his bowl in the sink and went into his room and threw on some clothes before walking back into the living room. Ray was already ready and waiting for Gavin when they heard a knock on their door. The duo froze and glanced at the door, wondering who was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late then never. Hehe.  
> Don't kill me.


	7. The Attachments Of A Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray have visitors before work.
> 
> Geoff barges in for fear of their safety.
> 
> Domnus is finally revealed

Gavin looked over at Ray. Use your Bloody powers to see who it is Gavin sent to him and the Puerto Rican nodded and stared at the door, his eyes glowing softly and almost unnoticeable. Ray sighed and walked over to the door.

"It's Michael and Ryan." He said back to Gavin as he opened the door to reveal the two men on the other side. Gavin hurried over and looked at Ryan with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, letting the two in and shutting the door.

"Because we need to talk." Michael said and Gavin nodded.

"Right. So... How long has Domnus been forcing you to..." Gavin said hesitantly.

"To be dicks and cause damage, since we first showed up. But he's had a piece of my soul trapped for a year longer." Michael said with a shrug.

"Domnus had a piece of mine since I was Twelve. Claimed he could help me control my powers. Gullible kid me fell for it." Ryan responded, eyes downcast. Good gods. That was horrible. Gavin took Ryan's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 

"So, do you know where he keeps the soul pieces?" He asked the two.

"In a locket he wears around his neck. We can't get them without attacking, and we attack we die." Ryan responded, squeezing Gavin's hand back. 

"Okay. What if we find his civilian form? He doesn't know me or Ray, we could steal it off of him and then give it to our sorcerer." Gavin said, a small bit hopeful.

"Maybe.... Who is your sorcerer anyways?" Gavin looked over at Ray. Should he tell them? Oh wait. Phone. Duh. 

"Wait a moment. I'm a text them, see if they're okay with telling you." Gavin said, hopping up, his hand disconnecting from Ryan's as he walked into the kitchen.

GF: Geoffrey.  
GR: You better be on your way into work.  
GF: Not exactly.  
GF: We have a situation.  
GR: What did you do.  
GF: I talked to Vagabond.  
GR: And?  
GF: I know who he is.....  
GR: I'm guessing that isn't a good thing?  
GF: Don't get mad.  
GF: They are kinda in my living room right now.  
GF: And they kinda want to know who you are.  
GR:....  
GF: Geoff?

Gavin nervously waited for a response, afraid that he might have made his friend lose it. Of course he wasn't expecting the door to be swung open fifteen minutes later as a very angry looking Geoff stood in the door way. Gavin squawked and dropped his phone.

"I didn't say to bloody knock the door in!" Gavin squawked out as he went over, he could see in Geoff's aura that he was a very unhappy camper. Geoff's eyes sweeped across the room and landed and Ryan and Michael.

"You have got to be fucking me! Them?" Geoff asked, slowly calming down. Ryan and Michael seemed a bit confused at first and then a sudden realization dawned on them.

"Um, yeah.... Micool, Ryan, meet Geoff, our sorcerer." Gavin said a bit sheepishly.

"You know what? I shouldn't even be fucking surprised at this point." Michael muttered and shook his head.

"So, all we need is Jack and all of Achievement Hunter would all have powers." Ray said jokingly and Gavin was suddenly reminded of his dream last night. The picture of Jack's broken and chained form clung to his mind and he tried to shake it out.

"Yeah, too bad." Gavin muttered softly. He looked over at Geoff who now had an aura of nervousness about him, like Ray's comment was true or something.

"Geoffrey. Spill." Gavin said, turning everyone's attention to the millennials old sorcerer. Geoff bit his lip and gave a small sigh.

"Well, Jack is actually the advisor to the Aether God." He said, causing everyone to be shell shocked.

"WHAT!?" Michael yelled out, startling everyone out of their stupor. Holy fuck.

"So does that mean he knows that I'm an Aether gifted?" Ryan asked, staring down at Geoff.

"Most likely, though.... He's been a bit different the past few months. He's stopped talking to the other Advisors, stopped helping in the search." Geoff said and then realized his mistake.

"Search? What are they searching for?" Gavin asked the older man.

"Well, you see, the Gods, they kinda disappeared. Well, more like they're dead." And yet another bomb dropped on them. Holy fucking shit.

"Explain." Ryan said to the sorcerer.

"Well, ever since the Tri War, the realms have been strictly separated, the Void being completely quarantined. There was this one sorcerer who turned dark. He wanted the power of the Gods, more than what he was originally gifted with. So he went about killing the Gods. First Earth, then Aether, and then Nether. He had taken their souls and trapped them in a locket, forcing them to fuel him with power. He broke the barriers that the three Gods had built to keep Void quarantined. He thought he had the upper hand, thought that he had the element of surprise. He was wrong. Void had been able to sense the death's of the others and had taken protective measures. He sealed the Void off as soon as the Sorcerer had entered and had his Advisor take his power and flee before the Void had been sealed. He had trapped himself in the void with the sorcerer. He was killed quickly but still the sorcerer could not leave. It took him three hundred years to escape, but it was without a physical form. And because he was without a physical form, he lost the ability to hold the power of the three Gods soul. They were freed. Ever since we've been trying to locate the souls. Void's advisor has, most of Void's soul. A bit is still off, the bit that Void kept to seal the Void, that's what gave Gavin his power. The other Gods souls gave you others the powers." Geoff explained. Gavin could tell he was still hiding, something, but what it was, he couldn't tell. 

"So, we're the last hope for the Gods?" Ray asked softly to which Geoff just nodded. 

"Holy fuck. Why though?" 

"Your souls. They were pretty pure." Geoff said to Ray with a shrug.

"I'm guessing Domnus is the sorcerer." Gavin asked.

"Yeah." Geoff said with a nod.

"Then how does he exist if he doesn't have a physical form?" Ryan asked.

"He possesses other people, most of the time until they burn out." Geoff said the other gent. Gavin could feel gears turning in his head. The dream. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision. Jack needed help. He had stopped doing his job as an Advisor Geoff had said. Jack was chained and beaten. There was a dark force keeping him there. Domnus controlled people. Domnus was controlling Jack.

"Oh my Gods..." Gavin muttered as the pieces fell together, causing the focus to shift on him.

"Domnus is using Jack as a meat puppet." Gavin said to them, causing them to swear under their breath.

"If he is.... That's bad. That would mean he knows who the other advisors, who I am, and that he isn't in danger of burning out the body. He could indefinitely exist there. This is really bad." Geoff said. 

"So what do we do?" Ryan asked, concerned for their friend.

"We free him." Gavin responded, determination on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo for last minute updates. 
> 
> I changed Who Domnus was and his backstory everychapter until the last one, so six times. I mean there are still tweaks about him I'm going to make, but we finally know who he is! 
> 
> Also, there are eight more people of semi importance that will be showing up in the next chapters.


	8. Fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes a plan to confront Domnus, it doesn't go as planned.
> 
> Still, they manage to free Ryan and Michael.
> 
> But freedom comes at a cost.

"How exactly do you suppose we do that?" Geoff said, irritation spreading across his face.

"I confront Jack, I had a vision last night. Domnus probably knows who I am." Gavin said.

"Gavin, I won't let you do this alone." Ryan said taking the Brit's wrist and staring at him with wide eyes. 

"You have to. I can do this, I have a plan." Well, half of a plan. But they didn't have to know that part. The brit gave his friends an encouraging smile.

"Trust me, what can go wrong?" Those words echoed in his head as he walked into the AH office with Ryan. Jack was already there and gave you both a small wave.

"You two finally get together?" He said teasingly, causing a small blush to form.

"We only had one date." Gavin muttered as he took his seat.

"But there will be more." The ginger said matter of factly. 

"Of course." Was Ryan's simple response as he began to get to work. You nudged Ryan's mind, Domnus didn't know that they knew he was puppeteering Jack, they had to be careful. Geoff, Ray, and Michael all filtered in one by one.

The AH boy all worked silently,and then lunch came. Gavin was content in just finishing the editing of the video he was working on when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was expecting Michael or Ryan to remind him he needed to eat and to crack a joke, but it was a stoic faced Jack/Domnus.

"Yes Jack?" He asked, noting that they were the only ones left in the office.

"I believe we need to talk Aevum." There it was. Gavin's face melted into a dead pan as he stood up.

"I believe we do Domnus." He said, sensing a small bit of shock come from the male.

"Knew you were smart. Just never smart enough to piece together the pieces." Domnus said.

"Once I had all the pieces it was easy." Gavin said in response. He let his mind wander, trying to find Ryan or someone.

"Then you must know Ryan and Michael-"

"Are Vagabond and Ursus. Oh, I also know you have a fraction of their souls. If you wanted to surprise me with this information you should have done this yesterday mate." Gavin retorted, causing Domnus to narrow his eyes.

"Too intelligent. Well, what should I have expected of the God that thwarted my plans all those years ago." Okay, now Domnus was getting a bit insane. Gavin was no god. Just a sorcerer with extremely gifted abilities. 

"Well than you know that I'm going to do everything in my power to free everyone. Including Jack." Gavin said, slipping into Aevum mode, his stance a bit straighter, more defiant.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. But I have a proposition for you Void." He said, taking a golden locket. You could sense the presence of two fractured souls within it. Ryan and Michael.

"First off, I'm not Void, I'm Gavin. Second off. What do you want?" He shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be negotiating with Domnus. But if it could free his friends? Maybe it would be worth it. He finally located Geoff's mind and sent him a distress signal. The other male wasn't in the office, probably at burger king. He would have enough time, maybe.

"You. Simple as that. You come with me, and I'll leave this write here for Geoff. He's and Elder Sorcerer, he'll be able to free the souls." Domnus said, letting the necklace dangle.

"And if I don't."

"I destroy this necklace. Killing Michael and Ryan." He said simply. This was an ultimatum. He could surrender, or let his best friend and boyfriend(?) die. How did one choose that? For Gavin, it was a no brainer. As he opened his mouth to speak the door slammed open to reveal Ray. Oh yeah. Gavin forgot to account for his super speed should he have been with Geoff.

"Gavin don't do it." He said, beginning to walk into the room, slightly out of breath.

"I can't just let Ryan and Micool die Ray." The Brit said softly, not looking at Ray.

"Then we'll find another way. Just don't go with Domnus." His puerto rican friend said.

"Tsk. Seems like I'm getting nowhere. I'll guess I'll just destroy the locket then." Domnus said, his hand squeezing the locket. Ray growled and speed slammed Domnus into the wall, causing the wall to fracture and begin to crumble.

"So you want to play dirty huh." Domnus said, picking himself up and dusting the plaster off.

"I can play that game as well~" He said, grinning maliciously. His hands went a light with white energy, the locket now forgotten on the ground, and he threw the balls of pure energy at the two heroes. Gavin easily dodged out of the way. Gods damn it. He didn't want to fight. He couldn't bear the fact of hurting his friend. Gav summoned his daggers and took a defensive stance.

Meanwhile Ray launched another attack, using his eye lazers to push Domnus threw the wall and outside. Gavin could hear panicked screams in the halls. I mean lazers and magic was quite literally happening. Gavin could feel the panicked auras begin to inflict panic in him, a major drawback of his empathy. The male ran forward, finding the locket on the ground. His eyes sparkled as he picked it up. The soul fragments inside were panicked, but still there.

"Calm down. Everything's all right. You're safe now." He whispered as he felt three more souls approach. He looked up and saw the ajar door become crowded with the other Achievement Hunters.

"Fucking hell Gavin! What were you thinking!" Geoff said as he quickly went over to the brit. Gavin simply placed the locket in Geoff's hand and smiled.

"It worked. Take the fragments and leave. We can take care of Domnus." Gavin said, feeling confidence run through him. Geoff looked down at the locket in his hands and then at Gavin. With a sigh the Elder Sorcerer left, leaving behind the three 'novice sorcerers'.

"We should help Ray with Domnus." Gavin said to which the other two nodded, Michael grinning wickedly.

"About time we got to do this." Michael said, cracking his knuckles. Ryan simply summoned his scythe and the trio moved through the destruction that Ray and Domnus left behind. The two were now outside in the back, a full blown battle waging between the two of them. Domnus was currently hovering above the lot, bright ginger wings keeping him aloft. Upon the appearance of three new people he growled angrily.

"You two! Your souls belong to me! End Void and Earth's lives!" Domnus growled out.

"Not a single chance in Hell. Geoff has the locket. He's freeing us as you speak." Ryan said in a tone that froze Domnus to the spot. Upon a quick inspection that revealed Ryan was telling the truth the evil sorcerer flew off. Ray went to go after him, but gavin stopped him.

"Not now. We'll get him. I promise. But now we should get out of here." Gavin said.

"But...."

"Both me and Ryan know where his lair is. We can go after him when we're all at full strength." Michael said, putting a hand on Ray's shoulder. The sound of sirens growing closer caused them to scatter like at the end of a battle. They all reconvened at the apartment of Gavin and Ray.

Gavin sighed softly and plopped onto the couch, Ryan sitting down next to him. He was exhausted, mostly from stress than actual fatigue. The brit leaned against Ryan as Ray and Michael talked, figuring out the best strategies to use. Michael and Ryan were going to be okay. Geoff would free their souls and then they'd free Jack and everything would be okay. 

The police stopped by to question them about the whole magical beings fighting through their office. They told the truth, that they had been out to lunch, and Gavin was working in the office. That's when they started to fudge facts. Gavin said that Velox and Aevum had shown up, Velox accidentally flying through the wall, and that they were fighting a winged man. Gavin claimed he had fled before he could actually see them new villains face. The police bought their statements and left. 

Though it was only five in the evening, Gavin was dead tired. He yawned and snuggled into Ryan's arm, eventually falling asleep in the gent's calming aura. Ryan picked him up and took him in his room, gently placing him on the bed with a small kiss to the forehead and left. 

It was midnight. The crescent moon dimly glowing in Gavin's room. Gavin groggily woke up and looked around, his senses on overdrive. The male got up and made his way into the kitchen, passing a sleeping Ryan and Michael on the way. Gavin smiled softly as he opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. 

He felt a chilling presence come into the room and whipped around, staring Domnus right in the face. He dropped the orange juice as Domnus grabbed his throat.

"You cost me Nether and Aether. Now I'm taking you." He growled angrily, grip tightening and cutting off his oxygen. Gavin weakly struggled until he fell limp. Domnus cracked a wicked smile and teleported away. They would rue the day they dare cross him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who saw this coming?
> 
> This is one of the longest chapters I wrote. The end of the story is near, within four chapters hopefully.


	9. Strings and Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wakes up to find Gavin is gone.
> 
> Gavin Wakes up with No memories of how he got in a dark room.
> 
> Nothing goes right.

Ryan woke up slowly, this wasn't his house. The Georgian native sat up and looked around, realizing he was in Gavin's and Ray's apartment. As the events of yesterday became clear in his mind the male had a strong sense of calm wash over him. Domnus wasn't a threat anymore. He wasn't enslaved by someone who took over a friend's body. He was free. He glanced over at the clock and frowned. That had to be wrong. The was no way it was twelve o'clock. 

The brunette got up and noticed a lack of people in the living room where he had crashed had a distinct lack of people and there was a murmuring coming from the kitchen. Ryan got off the couch and wandered over, pausing at the door frame.

"Are we sure Gavin didn't just step out?" 

"I'm not an idiot Geoff! Of course he didn't step out! I've been living with him for two years now at least! He doesn't just step out!" Wait what? Was Gavin gone?

"Plus do you really think Gavin would leave a bottle of orange juice on the floor, half its contents lying on the ground?" Came a jersey accented voice. That was it, Ryan stepped into the room, causing everyone to stare at him. Ray looked frazzled and that he was half a step from scouring the city. Michael looked like he wanted to tear someone's head off, and Geoff was just trying to keep everyone contained. 

"What happened." Came Ryan's voice, a dark twinge to it. 

"We think Domnus took Gavin." Geoff said with a sigh, finally relenting. Ryan felt a cool rage begin building up in his stomach. Domnus came and took Gavin away from them right under their noses. 

"We are going to get him." Ryan said before turning away, his clothes melting into that of his supervillain's attire. He could hear Ray agreeing with him and Michael wordlessly getting up to follow while Geoff attempted to stop them and make them think. Ryan swiftly whirled around and summoned his scythe and held it to Geoff's throat.

"We are going to rescue them both. He has two powerful proponents in his hand. I refuse to let Gavin end up like me and Michael." He said, his tone laced with all the emotions he was feeling right now. Geoff sighed and backed away.

"Fine. But we need some sort of stealth and help." The elder sorcerer said as he dug out his phone. 

"Hey, Burnie." 

"Geoff! What can Burnie do to help!" Ray asked to which Geoff just held up a finger.

"It's time. Round up everyone, we're going after Domnus." Geoff said before hanging up.

"It's time you all start learning the truth." Geoff said.

 

A half hour later their was an assembly at RoosterTeeth. The three novices were surprised to see the relatively large gathering. Nine people in all were present. All people they worked with. Burnie, Gus, Kerry, Miles, and Jeremy made up the extra. 

"Okay, some one please explain." Michael said as he looked at everyone who had gathered.

"Okay. So, Gus, Burnie, and I are all Elder Sorcerers." Geoff said, gesturing to the other two.

"Kerry, Miles, Jeremy, and Jack are all Advisors to the gods." That's when the three started to be hit with surprise. All the elder sorcerers and advisors, here? 

"We also believe that you all are the reincarnations of the four gods." Burnie said, as if it was meant to be helpful, but it only further shocked the three.

"No no no. You have it all wrong. There is no way I'm a god." Ray said, the first to speak.

"Ray. We've been alive for a very long time. Enough to realize the pattern. You four. Besides the fact you look like the gods, just with a few minor differences, you all have natural, ungifted, magical powers that correspond with the god we believe you are. Domnus realized this too. That's why he's so dead set on controlling you." Jeremy said as he got up. 

"Okay, so how are we gong to rescue Gavin and Jack then?" Ryan asked.

 

In another place, a Brit was just waking up. Gavin looked around, blearily trying to blink away the sleep. Where was he? This was not his apartment.... He struggled to put the events of last night together as he sat up. A soft jingling sound caught his attention as he realized ther was a cold pressure on his wrists.

"Wot t'e?" His voice came, his accent thicker than usual. He brought his hand up to investigate, barely able to see the glinting metall of a cuff and chains. Now that wasn't any good. Gavin let out a huff of air and let his hand drop. Okay, focus. Gavin's hand began glowing a soft purple as he moved it to cover the other wrists cuff. The glow grew brighter as he concentrated, attempting to sppeed the flow of tim up for the cuff so it would rust and break. Instead the cuff glowed black and Gavin felt his energy drain. 

The male let out an indignant squawk in response. So who ever took him knew enough to make his magic null. Just great. Gavin placed his hand in his hand and took a steadying breath. So what did he remember last? He had gotten up for a glass of orange juice, then nothing. No matter how hard he tried he gained no new infomation, succeeding only in giving himself a head ache.

"What's the matter Void? Trouble remembering how you got here?" A voice spokeout from the shadows. Gavin jumped up and turned towardsthe voice, chains jangling as he moved.

"Well, let me fill the gaps then. I snuck in your home an kidnapped you. Simple as that really." The voice said as it came into view. Domnus. Gavin snarled, disgusted that the vile sorcerer was inhabiting his friend.

"Now now, no need to be rude!"

"Isn't commandeering someone's body a bit rude?" Gavin retorted back.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I won't be using this body for much longer." Domnus said, getting closer and closer as gavin tried backing away.

"It really doesn't mate." The brit said nervously as his back bumped into a wall. Domnus only let out a low chuckle at that.

"Good"  
 

Ryan shifted, he was itching to go guns blazing into the warehouse, get Gavin, get out, and d never look back, but they needed stealth and they needed to extract both Gavin and Domnus. The elder sorcerers were formulating a plan to extract Domnus from Jack's mind. Ryan looked over at his two companions and Jeremy gave a small nod. 

The trio descended into the warehouse silently. Ryan easily cracked the entrance open and in they slipped. The area was dark, but looked absolutely normal. Ryan strode through the barren warehouse and to the back of the place. There was a very innocent door that Ryan almost ripped off the hinges as he opened it.

The room was dark, but that wasn't a surprise to Ryan. The man walked inside fearlessly, it would take Domnus's attention away from Ray and Jeremy if it all went to plan. But it didn't, in fact no one was confronting Ryan at all. Ryan stopped as he got to where Domnus' throne was, key word was. It was empty save for a what looked like a bundle of feathers. 

Jeremy flashed by him in a second and knelt down next to the bundle, mumbling panickedly. Ray was next to him not a second later, just as worried and confused as Ryan. Jeremy gently picked up what Ryan could now see as an unconscious Jack. 

"So, good news is Domnus is no longer in Jack." Jeremy said, panic still edging his voice. Ryan was more than concerned at this point. Where was Gavin? He should have been here. 

"What's the bad news Lil' J." Ray asked, his voice certainly not hiding his fear. Ryan felt his breathing stop as the gears in his head aligned. No. Nononononono....

"Domnus has a new host," nonononongodspleaseno, "Gavin, Gavin is his new host." Ryan felt a pain in his chest as the truth slapped him in the face. He let out a strangled sob. Gavin, sweet optimistic Gavin, bound in his own mind as Domnus uses his body like another puppet. It was all his fault. If only he had left as soon as he knew Gavin was gone, if he hadn't slept the night away, maybe, just maybe Ryan could have saved him, but now it was too late. Gavin was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Don't kill me.
> 
> So here's a nice chapter for Deorum, hopefully tomorrow I'll post a chap for RTstuck.


	10. Voidal Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Glimpse into the void and ruins

Domnus was no fool. He knew that there would be a manhunt for him by the most powerful magic users in the world. Even though he was possessing a god, he knew not how to control the void. To blindly charge into a fight would be suicide. Domnus rubbed his eyes as a multiple auras came into view. They were blinding, how did Void do anything? Perhaps that was why Void's domain was filled with nothing save for very few islands. 

Domnus blinked away the auras and brought his torch up. Finally. He had found one of the four strongholds. Domnus quirked a smirk as he fearlessly walked in. The strongholds were supposedly the most deadly places on earrth, and only two had their locations known by the mortals. They were so pitiful, hiding from the monsters instead of eradicating those they could. Skeletons and Zombies would always be around, but Creepers, Spiders, and many others would be easily eradicated. But the humans were too afraid. It was unacceptable. Domnus would fix that.

The mobs cowered as the sorcering wearing a god's body walked purposefully through the Stronghold. They knew of Void, They all feared the God, rightfully so Void was not only the eldest, but the strongest of the four as well. No mob intheir right mind dare attack, even if they could sense that this was no longer Void. Domnus hummed as he came to the center of the Stronghold and the portal to the void. He would stay in the void until he learned to control this power, then the world would know his Name once more.

Domnus swept his hand, causing the portal to light up. Domnus smirked wider as he took a step into it. It was like he was falling before he felt his feet land steady on an obsidian platform. He walked off and onto the end stone, taking a look around. Perfect, it was desolate, No one to bother him. 

It was hard to reach into Void's power, It was like he was still resisting. Domnus laughed internally at that. There was no way Void could be resisting, after all Domnus had heard not a peep of protest from the god, nor felt any restrictions. Void's powers were just more chaotic, therefore harder to control. 

Domnus heard an earsplitting screech before he saw an Enderman coming to attack. Domnus sneered and retrieved one of Void's dagger and slashed at the vile thing. It only slightly hindered the beast as it clawed at him. Domnus slashed back until it shattered into a pile of green orbs. He growled and looked around, but saw no more enders. 

"Idiots. they should know better." The man muttered, internally cringing at the accent. He would have to learn to mask that eventually. For now he would deal with it. 'His' head felt so static, he felt a definite migraine coimng on. He decided to take a seat under neath a Chorus Fruit tree. 

The migraine increased and he felt a pang growing from the center of his being. What was happenning to his body? The two feelings increased until it felt like something was tearing somethingout of him, then suddenly, nothing. He felt hollow inside. 

Domnus stood and brushed himself off. He lifted his hand and flicked it, feeling nothing but energy. Interesting. Peerhaps that was the fragmented soul of Void dying. Whatever. He had Void's power, and soon nothing would stop him.

~

Gavin couldn't feel anything. He knew Domnus had taken control, but he could do nothing as he drifted into the nothingness. He heard a soft voice yelling to him. He twisted around, trying to the source, but only he could only see blackness. Eventually he felt someone grab him and begin swearing in latin. 

"Open your eyes! Bloody git!" A very irritated female voice said. Gavin frowned before indeed opening his eyes. Where was he?

"Mindscape. Domnus still has control, gods do I want to kill him." The girl said.

"Did you just-" 

"Read your mind? Yes, though it's technically ours. Long story short, I was your last incarnation. The reason I'm here is because I technically didn't die." She said, helping Gavin up. The fem was about as tall as Gavin and had the same sandy blonde hair. Sure it was longer, coming to just her shoulders. Her eyes were the same green but had black sclera. Her entire outfit was purple themed, from her shirt to her skirt and film, to her boots.

"Complicated story." She said.

"We have time." Gavin said to which she chuckled.

"True. Name's Kaeri." She said with a smal smile before taking a seat mid air.

"I was born about 1860. I grew up and learned to control my powers without any help. It was hard yes, but soon I met the sorcerer Geoffrey. He helped complete my training and soon enough I had reached my max as a mortal. All that was left was for me to reascend. We came to the void and I found the shrine the ender folk made for us. 

Now, ascending is a tricky and long process, but I succeeded. I was about 27 at the time. I was the only of the gods to reascend, so I set out to find their reincarnations and help them, but Voidal time ever since we were gone ha been discombobulated at best. 

Somehow the four years tracking and ascending turned into 30 some years and a great war had broken out. I was so confused, but I had a duty to help, so I acted as a British nurse while the war carried on.

After the war I continued my search, finding nothing, even with my ability to see through time. I was at a lost. Then I found him, Domnus. Turned out he had hijacked some poor novice and was attempting to control the others.

We fought, he fled. The others lived free. Though they wished to do nothing with magic, so I let them be, acting as a silent angel from the void. 

Then one day I had a vision, a terrible vision. Domnus would devour the three's souls and once again come after me in the void. I could see exactly how it happened, and also the only way to stop it. I informed my advisor and Geoff before forcing my soul from my body.

That's where you come in. I forced a reincarnation while my body still lived, because this was the only way we could hope to beat Domnus. All we have to do is Remove ourselves from this body and rejoin my old one. You will still be in control, don't fear." Kaeri said, finally finishing her story.

"But how?" Gavin asked.

"If we seperate, we should snap back, or force a reincarnation, 90/10 chance." She said with a small shrug. That was reassuring. but what other choice was there? 

"Fine. Tell me how." Gavin said, causing the female him to smirk.

"Just take my hand, warning there will be pain." She said, holding a hand out. Gavin hesitantly took and a white hot painshot through him. He let out a garbled scream and began falling. Not that Kaeri was doing much better. Her face was stretched into a grimace as she fell to her knees. The pain continued to grow and grow before it justed stopped and Gavin felt a snap run through him.

He shot into a sitting position and took deep greedy breaths. His hair fell into the front of his face, wait? My body, it worked! Haha! we actually have a chance! You should have all your powers plus a few. Like flight, teleportation, and opening portals into the other dimensions. There are more, but you can figure them out. He heard Kaeri from in his head.

"Woah... Weird." He said, his, well technically hers now, voice was more of an alto and still had that british twinge.

Okay. We need to go. Domnus still has your body, therefore all its powers. He's already left.

"How do you know?"

Well, I can't feel his presence anymore, that and we were out for a few hours.

"We went out?" Gavin said, staring to shakily float along, the inhabitants of the small house were all bowing respectfully to him.

Yeah, time powers. Open a portal back to Earth. Just focus on what Ray's Aura felt like, He is that dimension God. Kaeri thought to him. He just hummed and did as told, and soon an oval appeared in front of him.

"Here we go!" He said floating through. It was a weird feeling, it felt like he was at a momentary standstill, then he was going forward again. He was now back in the Overworld, the portal snapping shut behind him. 

He took a look around and frowned. What happened? The city he was in, he assumed it was a city, was destroyed, rubble everywhere.

"I really wish I had my bow." Gav muttered, before the familiar cold surface was in his hand. 

Ask and the Void will provide. Really useful. Kaeri said to him. A moment later he felt the familiar weight of a quiver on his back.

"Thanks Void." Gavin said, taking an arrow out and notching it. He was glad he could float as he silently floted down the street, taking in the wreckage. He felt a familiar tickle of a magic aura and whipped around, arrow ready to fly only to see Ryan.

"Drop the bow right now. I am not alone." Ryan said, tone completely dead as Ray and Michael appeared. Gavin did as asked and his feet touched the ground.

"Ry, Ray, Micool. I'm not here to harm you, but what is going on?" Gav asked, momentarily forgetting the whole, now a Female thing.

~

Domnus was just gone, not a single trace left to track him down. Ryan didn't take that well. Ryan felt helpless, he blamed himself that Gavin was gone, after all maybe if he had done something different then Gavin might still be here. 

A month in and the fans started wondering where Gavin was, not that any of the crew knew. (Geoff had his suspicions that Domnus fled to the void) It was another month before the chaos started. An unidentified person was wreaking havoc downtown, So Ray went to check it out. Not a good idea. 

The Puerto Rican came back battered and bruised. Everyone was glad that they had fast regeneration, added to the fact Ryan was an adept healer. 

"It was Domnus.... He has Gavin's powers, though, his body is deteriorating." Ray had told them, fiddling with his hands. Soon enough though, Ryan had an encounter with Domnus. 

Domnus was still in Gavin's body, but the eyes were completely black and the skin was peeling away to reveal a black exoskeleton like thing underneath. It was a very hard fight, part of him was holding back after all.

He was not enough anyways. Domnus was powers Ryan never knew Gavin had, he could only assume these were more godly powers.

Eventually Domnus began destroying the cities, so Geoff and the advisor created a plan, create a barrier around Domnus with them in it. They would help survivors and eventually take down Domnus, everyone agreed.

That all happened within the last 6 months and Ryan was feeling rather hopeless. They weren't winning. Sure they were all quarrantined in what used to be Austin, but there were barely any survivors. More importantly, Domnus was ever increasing in power while they were not.

The trio of remaining gods were out on patrol looking for survivors and/or Domnus. Micheal made a noise of confusion as he swung his wolf head around before changing back.

"A smell just appeared, similar to Domnus, but less rotting flesh, more alive." He said, face set in confusion.

"We investigating?" Ray asked, twirling his dagger.

"Of course. This could be a friend, or it could be a foe we have to strike down." Ryan said, gripping his staff tightly. The trio navigated the wasteland as quietly as possible, soon enough they came across what looked like a woman in her late 20's. She had a black bow in hand with an arrow notched. Ryan gestured for the two two flank as he stood up. The woman whipped around, bow drawn and ready to fire.

"Drop your bow, I am not alone." His voice came out, void of any actual emotion. The fem slowly removed the arrow and set the bow down as Ray and Micheal appeared. Wait, had she been floating?

"Ry, Ray, Micool, I mean you no harm. What happened here?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused. Ryan looked over at Ray who shrugged. How did she know their names? How didn't she know what was happenning, and oh god it hurt to hear that same british accent that Gavin once had. 

"You will come with us. We will explain, and you will as well." Ryan said, then nodded to the others. Ray went over and picked up the bow, frowning softly. While Micheal offered her a hand. she just shook her head and began floating again.

"I'm fine. Where are we going?" She asked, the last part meant for him.

"We're going to our Base." Was Ryan's simple response he began walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, this is a bit rushed, i hate dsi's
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This is where this fic ends, now dont worry there will be a sequel, I just dont know when.


	11. Update?

Ah, so I kinda lost all muse to right anything with Ray in it, and that includes this. I really want to finish this, but I just can’t right Ray into AH based stories (The only exception will be my FAHC fic). So I’m thinking of rewriting The Death of our Goodbye and Deorum Convertere.

Reasons other than Ray to rewrite.

TDOOG  
• I have a new and better plot with Jeremy in mind  
• I’m sort of unhappy with how the story is right now  
• I lost my plot notebook

 

DC  
• It feels Rushed.  
• I can add Jeremy as the extra god  
• I hate the ending 100%   
• I’ve been staring at the first chapter for the sequel for literally every month since I finished DC. Yeah, I had the first chap of the sequel done near immediately, but it always felt wrong no matter what I tinkered  
• I can put more development into the characters, make it more magical.  
• I might have it be Jerevinwood, or just Jerevin.

 

Now for Welcome to Los Santos. I will continue with that. It’ll be easier since I’m using the GTA heists vids for ref each heist, therefore I don’t have to do much to write Ray. That is the only saving grace of this, that and WTLS is supposed to be a history of the Fakes beginnings in Los Santos. I also have had the second chap of tgat done, but it bugged me every time I read it, therefore I’m rewriting the chapter. 

 

Haha, hopefully none of ya’ll are too disapointed with me. I’ll be working on the things listed above, so please leave you feedback in the comments below!

The_Rogue_Sylph (Aevus)


End file.
